Hada de alas azules
by karen vera
Summary: Bella es un hada que tiene como misión velar porque Edward engendre un hijo con su novia a pesar de que tiene 17 años. El destino es perverso E&B Lemmon OoC
1. Chapter 1

_**Estimadas lectoras,**_

_**Les presento mi última idea… quizá la encuentren media "ñoña", pero es por una buena causa, obvio: ¡Bendito amor!**_

_**Bueno no hago más introducciones y las dejo con esta idea rarita que me surgió de un momento a otro.**_

_**¡Besotes!**_

_**Karen**_

**Hada de alas azules**

**Summary**

Bella, en su calidad de hada, tiene una misión: velar por la fecundación y el nacimiento de un hijo de Edward. Para ello, se hace pasar por una chica más de la secundaria, sólo para vigilar a Edward y a su novia y "asistirlos" en caso de que fuese necesario. Pero, por supuesto nada será tan simple.

Aquí verán amor, pasión, emociones y contradicciones vitales que harán sumirse a Edward y Bella en angustiosas situaciones. Sin embargo, el destino es uno y debe cumplirse como de lugar.

**Prólogo**

Mi única y gran misión era ayudarlo a concebir un hijo aunque estuviese en la secundaria; asistirlo para que sellara su amor por siempre con su novia eterna, a través, ni más ni menos, que de un legado de sangre y genes.

Era un chico simple de gustos sencillos y estaba cargado de pasión en su corazón, pero yo sabía que su destino era la muerte. Sin embargo, antes debía embarazar a su novia de toda la vida.

Fui testigo de sus contradicciones, de sus momentos de lujuria, de sus arrebatos juveniles y de las irresponsabilidades intrínsecas de los diecisiete. Su vida tenía un propósito: transmitir sus privilegiados genes para que el bebé que naciera cumpliera una misión crucial en el mundo invisible que divide a los humanos de su verdadera naturaleza.

Lo observé por las mañanas cuando de un manotazo apagaba el móvil al comenzar un nuevo día, especialmente si tenía resaca… Estuve a su lado cada noche que cerraba los ojos solo en su dormitorio o en medio de las extremidades de alguna mujer.

Incluso lo vi llorar, lo hacía en silencio con los puños contenidos y la impotencia rebosándole los ojos, esa vez que su mejor amigo partió antes de lo esperado, consecuencia de un fatídico accidente automovilístico. Sintió que le habían arrebatado una parte de su corazón.

Supe cuando se enamoró o creía estarlo. Lo acompañé en sus juergas de bares, en esos momentos en que las mujeres le parecían un ganado para devorar más que chicas con sentimientos. Presencié cada una de las peleas con Tanya, las que en ocasiones terminaban con un portazo y otras, entre las sábanas.

Lo acompañé siempre… esa era mi misión, pero ocurrió lo inesperado, lo único que estaba vedado. Cierro los ojos y aún lo veo. Parece surrealista, pero aquella sonrisa enmarcada en su cabello broncíneo aún me perturba el pensamiento y me tritura el corazón.

**Capítulo I**

**Misión**

Esa mañana, como cualquier otra, se me citó al salón principal. Irina estaba envuelta en una túnica color oro viejo y de modelo griego, esperándome en el sillón situado en medio del estrado. Era un hada milenaria, hermosa y de alas doradas, las que combinaban perfectamente con ese vestido milenario y sus sandalias romanas.

—Bella, ¡Me alegro mucho de verte! Tengo una misión para ti —sonrió, extendiendo sus hermosos labios rubí, con la piel de porcelana, tersa y brillante que la caracterizaba.

—Es un honor, Irina —me incliné doblando mi cabeza y rodillas, el saludo formal hacia una mujer de su estatus. Me observó con dulzura y continuó.

—Pedí el hada de alas azules mejor calificada.

—Gracias —respondí un tanto incómoda. Los halagos no me venían bien.

—Tu misión es muy delicada, hada nocturna —se puso de pie e inspiró, paseándose por el piso de mármol radiante.

—Por eso existo —musité de corazón.

La escultural figura de Irina me daba la espalda, con unos hermosos rizos que le caían sobre los omoplatos. Su prestancia era tal que daba la impresión de que siempre usaba corsé. Sus alas se inclinaron a la misma vez que su cabeza. Intenté palpar su ánimo, pero con ella era imposible saberlo, tenía demasiado dominio como para dejar entrever una emoción real, no es que fuese mala, pero sabía mejor que nadie mantener las distancias. De pronto se giró hacia mí y sus intensos ojos color oro calcinaron los míos.

—Debes custodiar a un chico llamado Edward Cullen. El cursa la secundaria en un instituto de Forks. Dentro de seis meses morirá, pero antes… —agregó— y esa es tu misión —elevó una ceja rubia— debe embarazar a su novia y compañera de grado, Tanya.

Suspiré inquieta y no sabía porqué, en realidad mi misión era, generalmente, custodiar gente que fuese a morir, pero que tuviese diecisiete años me pareció una crueldad de nuestro padre destino.

— ¿Puedo preguntar por qué antes debe embarazar a su novia? —intenté no ser intrusa.

—Me temo que no mi hada —de un momento a otro, Irina ya estaba a mi lado y, en un gesto maternal me acarició el antebrazo— ¡Lo siento! Quizá después de cumplirla.

—No te preocupes —me retracté nerviosa— es sólo curiosidad.

—Me imagino, cariño —inclinó ese maravilloso rostro ovalado y frunció los labios—. Tengo mis cartas puesta en ti, Bella, espero que más temprano que tarde puedas acceder a tu nuevo nivel, pero tus sabes que eso significa calificaciones…

—…Y méritos —concluí con una sonrisa tímida. Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Suerte mi pequeña hada —me guiñó un ojo e Irina desapareció de mi vista, sin que siquiera lo notara.

_**Forks 2008, Estados Unidos**_

Estos vaqueros desteñidos, ultra de moda según me aconsejó Alice, el hada de la moda —de alas rosadas y todo el set Barbie incluido— me apretaban el trasero ¡Puaj! ¡Era ultra incómodo! Pero qué diantres no tenía nada que hacer, no podía llegar con mi vestido del siglo XVI a las aulas de la secundaria —aunque honestamente no me importaba—, pero de seguro llamaría la atención y justamente debía hacer lo contrario.

Mi pequeño _Mazda 3_, regalo del mágico más allá de donde yo provenía, era de un azul metálico bastante llamativo, sin embargo por muy extravagante que me pareciera, sin ese coche me sería imposible llegar cada día a tiempo, porque de siete de la madrugada a siete de la tarde éramos casi completamente humanas. Lo cogí con precaución, tal como me había instruido Esme, el hada más dulce de la corte, pero en cuanto puse andar el motor y apreté el acelerador ¡Pam! Me quedé estampada contra un pino milenario. De repente y sin mayor aviso una inmensa bolsa de aire se estrelló contra mi rostro, quitándome la respiración. Cuando estuve, nuevamente con mis sentidos en cien, puse marcha atrás, le pegué un par de golpes a esa masa gigante de aire —que se mantuvo allí sin inmutarse— y abrí la puerta para contemplar la maravilla de coche de mi mejor amiga Rose: había quedado hecho un desastre.

El parachoques estaba hundido y rompí el foco izquierdo. Le eché un segundo vistazo y me di cuenta que, después de todo, no había sido tan grave, pero ese día no podría llevarlo al instituto. No tuve más opción que caminar, siguiendo la huella de cemento y, de vez en vez, inmiscuirme en el bosque que olía delicioso.

Tras andar poco más de media hora llegué a la entrada de una escuela pública. Los chicos de todas edades formaban grupos en medio de los automóviles. Algunas muchachas reían más de lo adecuado, en un intento patético por llamar la atención del sexo opuesto. Comenzó a garuar, menos mal fue cuando ya estaba en secretaría.

Una señora de poco más de cincuenta años me recibió detrás un gran escritorio de madera antiguo. Le sonríe para alivianar la situación y ella extendió sus delgados labios pintados de rosa, del mismo color de sus uñas.

— ¿Eres Bella Swan, cierto? —preguntó y afirmó a la vez, mientras buscaba algo en una carpeta de plástico azul— ¿vienes de San Francisco, cierto? —continuó y yo asentí, ese era mi coartada—. Puedes ir a la sala C-411 con el señor Molina. Cuando termine tu hora te pasas por aquí y te entrego tu horario semanal completo.

—Por supuesto… —recibí una impecable y estirada hoja blanca que señalaba sólo mi aula. Luego tuve el impulso de consultarle por el chico Cullen. Sólo alcancé a darme vuelta cuando me di cuenta que quizá sería demasiado sospechoso. Lo notó.

— ¿La puedo ayudar en algo más, señorita Swan?

—¡ Nada! —respondí rápido y me fui donde me indicaban las letras negras impresas desde el computador.

Al entrar entré noté que un par de chicos se dieron vuelta a mirarme, después supe que se trataba de Mike y Jacob, el terror de los profesores de la escuela. Ambos, bastante guapos, me miraban y sonreían, pero no sabía si era conmigo o de mí. Estiré los labios para no parecer huraña y uno de ellos, el más moreno y corpulento, no tardó en instalarse al lado mío.

—Hola, hermosa, ¿cómo te llamas? —señaló con una risita pícara e infantil.

—Isabella. Bella —corregí de inmediato.

—Veo que le haces honor a tu nombre —torció la boca, inmediatamente tras atraparme con sus misteriosos ojos negros. Me sonrojé.

El chico rubio no tardó en unirse a la conversación, como si hablar con la "nueva" fuese una competencia. De pronto mis alas comenzaron a vibrar, como si se tratasen de las alas de un mosquito, él estaba cerca. Sentí alivio de que los humanos no pudiesen verlas, en ese mismo momento hubiese muerto de vergüenza, porque para nosotros esta señal significaba que detectabas a tu "misión" o necesitabas aparearte. Sentí como mi rostro se volvió una bola de fuego.

— ¿Tienes calor? —preguntó Mike, extrañado.

—Si quieres te puedes poner cómoda y quitarte la ropa, nosotros no nos molestamos —espetó Jacob.

Soltaron unas risotadas, pero mis ojos se posaron en Edward Cullen, quien acababa de cruzar la puerta de la mano de su novia eterna: Tanya. Ambos caminaron pasando por mi lado y ni siquiera notaron mi presencia, eso era una buena señal. Al menos para ellos yo no existía y eso facilitaría la gestión.

La clase comenzó y yo quedé en ángulo diagonal a la pareja del año. Los observé a cada uno de ellos: ella era hermosa, tenía el cabello rubio rojizo que caía en ondas naturales hasta la cintura, un perfil delicado y suave, parecido a las muñecas de porcelana, pestañas largas y dedos finos de uñas moradas. Edward, era alto, de espaldas anchas, pero delgado, de cabello fino y aparentemente dócil de color del bronce, mandíbula cuadrada y ojos tono miel, labios rojos y estampa de príncipe ¡Realmente su hijo sería bello! Por eso los habían escogido, aunque la razón no podía ser sólo su cascarón, en ambos, sobre todo en Cullen, había una llamita especial que los distinguía del común de los jóvenes. Esa magia que Irina no me había querido revelar.

Traté de no ser hostigosa, pero no podía quitarles los ojos de encima, menos mal, nunca lo notaron. Cuando acabaron las clases me fui a mi pequeño hogar asignado a un lado del bosque. Contaba los segundos para que pasaran las siete de la tarde y poder recuperar mis atributos de hada y visitar a mi nueva designación, porque ya había despertado mi curiosidad.

Mi sentido extrasensorial no tardó en indicarme dónde estaba el chico y, como era de suponer se trataba de la casa de su novia. ¿Quizá esta sería la oportunidad de fecundación? Bueno, de ser así, sería una misión frustrante después de todo, porque se trataría de un objetivo a corto plazo.

Tanya vivía en una casa en la costa oeste y su madre había salido. Sin embargo, al llegar me encontré con una gran sorpresa, nada de besos y abrazos: discutían y en muy malos términos. La hermosa joven estaba roja de ira y le acababa de dar una bofetada tan fuerte a su novio que quedé paralizada, iba por la segunda cuando él la cogió del antebrazo.

— ¡Basta, Tanya! No soy tu _puchinball_. Ya es suficiente con ser tu pañuelo de lágrimas –exclamó Edward con ira contenida.

— ¿Cómo no lo entiendes, Edward? ¿Crees que no noto cuando coqueteas con otras? Si no me quieres ¡dímelo! Y esto termina aquí —amenazó la muchacha— ¿crees que no me di cuenta cómo mirabas a la chica nueva?

— ¿Q… qué chica nueva, Tanya? —preguntó medio tartamudo, estaba de verdad sorprendido (y yo podía dar fe de que jamás me había visto).

—Esa… la de San Francisco, todos estaban loquitos por ella y tú también.

— ¡Tanya, Tanya! Intentó hacerla entrar en razón… ni siquiera sé de quién me hablas —bajo el volumen de la voz para calmarla.

—Hoy, en la clase de Molina —continuó ella.

—De verdad no la vi —negó con la cabeza.

—Creo que es mejor que me vaya —agregó él.

— ¿Y me dejarás sola? Mi mamá piensa que te quedarás acompañándome —intentó manipularlo.

Edward suspiró profundo y luego negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Acaso te puedes ir a dormir y me dejas en el sofá hasta que llegue Sasha? —continuó Edward, evidentemente agobiado.

—Te das cuenta que no me amas —insistió la muchacha, con la voz quebrada y la rabia anegándole los ojos.

Él la miró resignado y una ola de compasión y ternura le invadió la mirada.

—Te adoro, lo sabes bien —agregó derrotado. Tanya lo observó con minuciosidad y se abandonó en sus brazos, sollozando desconsolada.

—Júrame que no nos abandonarás como lo hizo mi padre —musitó ella entre murmullos entrecortados.

—Por supuesto que no —le prometió.

Se miraron a los ojos y Edward cogió su mandíbula con ambas manos para besarla, mientras ella enrollaba las suyas tras su cuello níveo. Los dedos del muchacho comenzaron a explorar cada centímetro de la piel de su novia, bajo la camisa a cuadros. Los besos se fueron intensificando hasta que sus cuerpos comenzaron a enrojecerse de pasión. Él le susurraba palabras de enamorados al oído y ella se entregaba en cuerpo y alma al hombre de sus sueños.

Los seguí observando, tan obedientemente como se me había encomendado, porque quizá hoy…, podía ser que esta noche fuera el gran día.

_**¿Qué les pareció?**_


	2. Nota de autor

**Nota de autor**

Mis queridísimas y adoradas niñas…

Como se habrán dado cuenta algunos, o quizás aún no, los capítulos de la hadita han sido retirados. Sin embargo, esto se debe a una excelente noticia ¡**HADA DE ALAS AZULES ES UN LIBRO**! A partir del mes de **julio**, estará en **librerías** y **Amazon**.

Toda la información acerca del libro estará **e / s** (más puntos y "w" correspondientes…)

¡Allí podrán ver la portada, el blog, tráiler, playlist y mucho más!

Las espero por ahí. Ustedes fueron mis fieles compañeras mientras se trataba de un fic, y por eso, espero tenerlas también en el LIBRO.

¡Un gran beso y gracias, muchas, muchas gracias por su apoyo incondicional!


End file.
